Waste or recycled glass is commonly provided for secondary uses through widespread recycling programs. One such secondary use of this type of glass is as a constituent component in pavement structures, for example parking surfaces. However, the potential applications for pavement structures comprising recycled glass can be limited where specific structural standards must be met and where a specific color or aesthetic affect of pavement is specified. Improvements in aggregate pavement structures are desired.